


When the Juniberries bloom

by Astrodragons (CelestialKnight)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, flower symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialKnight/pseuds/Astrodragons
Summary: When Allura was a young girl, the juniberries called to her.





	

When Allura was a young girl, the juniberries called to her. They were always in bloom and smelled so lovely. They were the backdrop of her life, so vivid against the shades of blue and green. The roaring mountains were decorated in specks of pink. When the wind blew, her breath was taken away each time. 

When she was a bit older, the juniberries spoke to her. She was in bloom just like they were. She would dance in the fields with them as her father clapped joyfully. She was happy, so happy to be among the many things she loved. She would braid her hair with them and watched as the petals flew whimsically in the wind.

When the war came, the juniberries withered with her. They were no longer with her. The only thing she had were the hollow memories that were nothing more than a mere substitute to what she had lost. She realized everything here was nothing more than a mere substitute to what she had lost. Coran for her father, the paladins of new for the paladins of old. Holographic memories for her reality. Yet as she felt herself began to wither like the juniberries, she realized that they always grew back. They were never always the same. Change was to happen, and she embraced those flowers all the same.

With her new family, the juniberries bloomed once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> i noticed Allura is often associated with flowers <3


End file.
